Random of Days
by StarSilver09
Summary: Femslash! Be warned! Series of One-shot stories! Random couples. WWE and TNA Update! June 17
1. Released

**Title: Released**

**Couple: Maria/Ashley**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in here of story!!! Don't sue me! It was just a pure fiction!**

**Summary: Ashley find out about Maria was released from WWE...**

When I was thinking about something different story then I have too many idea and I might decide to put this story for one-shot stories.

* * *

In Maria' Home…

"Maria?" Ashley said worried as she looks down at her.

Maria sits on the floor.

"Ashley?" Maria said sad as she stood up and stare at her.

"What wrong with you?" Ashley said look at her. She tries her best to confront her past.

"It… Just… I was thinking about something…" Maria said upset.

"About what?" Ashley said asking her.

"I got released from WWE… I never ask for that…" Maria said upset.

"Oh, I am sorry about this… Just forget about that and I will always be there with you." Ashley said smile at her.

Maria start light giggles as both women look at each other.

"Maria… Remember, I got released from WWE too?" Ashley said smile at her as she cupped on her cheek.

"Yes, I remember… And, I miss you so much…" Maria said with tears.

"That why, we can hang out for long time… Because we got released from WWE." Ashley said smile.

"Ashley… Will you be stay with me for forever?" Maria said with tears as she cup on her cheek.

Ashley said smile as she lean to kiss her lips, "I will be stay with you for forever…"

Maria said smile with a light giggle, "Oh, Ashley? Can we going upstairs to my room and where we can start? I bet you know what I am talking about it…"

Ashley said smirk, "Oh, Babe… I would like to _fun_ with you…" As both women toward the upstairs in the Maria' room.

Both women start giggles as they hold hands.

"It would be wonderful to be with you for forever…" Maria said with a smile.

"Always..." Ashley said smile as she kiss her.

* * *

***Character Muses***

Maria- Aww! That so sweet!

Ashley- I miss you so much!

Both cuddle together.

Me- Aw!

**Read & Review! ;) Any Ideas about different couples? I might put that story for another oneshot stories. ;)**


	2. Curious

**Title: Curious**

**Main Character: Gail Kim**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in the story! I swear to god! It was a pure Fiction! Don't sue me!**

**Summary: When Gail returned to WWE, and She always curious about what happened to her friends are become suddenly a lovers? Who? Let see what she discovery that couples is!**

**Read & Review! :)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Gail is alone in Divas Locker Room and fixes her hair to get ready for fight Katie in the Superstars brand show.

"Huh… Great… I miss my old friends…" Gail mumble herself, she mean something of her old friends is Trish, Lita, Jazz, and others in past was released or decide to retired.

She grabs her bag to search find her new attire and somebody enters in locker room. It was Mickie and Melina are couple when Gail noticed both are hold hands.

"Oh, Hi Girls. I didn't see you come here." Gail sits on the floor, as she is still search to find new attire.

"Well, I was just get my purse for eating dinner with my girl." Mickie smile at Melina as she looks at her looks is a beautiful.

"Aw, thank you!" Melina giggle as she kisses her.

Gail look at both are love and she wants know what happened to both are sudden turn in a love.

"Mickie?" Gail cleared her throat loudly to remind the two divas that she was still here

"Hmm?" Mickie looks at her as she still hold Melina's hand.

"Um… Just asking… How this is happened to you are.. I mean…" Gail doesn't wants to finish the words say _gay._

"Oh, yeah… Well. That all right to say… But not say those words in the public because I bet Vince would dislike it because of fault WWE is PG now.." Mickie understand what she talks about it.

"That true…" Gail know WWE is PG now and they don't like it… At least, they can fight regular match.

"UM… It happened to my new finisher…" Mickie said, Melina look at her.

"That how I heard, you stopped it or just WWE turn in a PG?" Gail hears her finisher is _Long Kiss Goodnight _was stopped then after WWE decide turn in a PG.

"Um… I was going to use that to other divas but suddenly, WWE turn in a PG and they told me I can't use it… That sucks…" Mickie upset about can't use her finishers to other divas.

"Yeah, when she use finisher me then um… Suddenly, we become a best friend… Or more than being a best friend.... So… That how we become…" Melina was struggling to find rights words for her.

"Oh, I see. That alright… That all I need know.." Gail nods at them.

Suddenly, someone enter in locker room. Maryse, Alicia, Maria, Eve, Kelly, Beth, and others divas too.

"Gail, your match is up next." Beth tells her to know the match is starting.

"Thanks." Gail thanks her and she looks at other divas.

Gail Kim noticed Michelle and Layla are cuddle together, Kelly and Eve are packing suitcase together, Natayla mad at Maryse and Alicia hold hands because she dislike them to hold hands in public or playing around in each other.

Gail stood up and whisper to Beth, "Aren't I am only just surprise to see they are stora lovers? Some not."

"Hmm? You curious?" Beth whisper her, she talking about few people are love but it might she discovery them are turn in a love.

"Yep, Yep… You know…" Gail nods at her.

"Ah… I see… That why… I am always curious about why they are sudden become a… um… Love…" Beth smiles at her as she nod at her.

Someone pat on Gail's shoulder, "Gail, Let go? Our match is start now."

"Huh? Oh, sure. Katie, let go." Gail nods at her.

"I had to going now." Gail said to Beth as both leave them alone. Beth wave at them as she say good luck to them.

"So… Are you alright?" Katie noticed behavior is something confuse or dumbfound.

"Yeah, I was surprise that all…" Gail nods at her.

"Surprise of what?" Katie don't know what she is talking about it.

"When I made a return then I find out some divas… Eh… I just saw couple are cuddle, hold hands, kiss on cheek or whatever…" Gail said something about what happened to them.

"Ah, you mean… They were best friends then suddenly… Well, I am not say something about them. But I am fine with them. And Still Natayla is complain to divas because she feel not wants to be with them in public way…." Katie smile as she nod at her.

"Really?" Gail understands what she talk about it.

"By the way, Why are you asking me about that?" Katie confuses about why she ask that question.

"Ah… Just I was curious… I just wants to know that all…" Gail smiles at her.

"I see… So, get ready?" Katie's hands clasped hold as she eager for fight Gail.

Gail smile at her as she told man crew is part working WWE, "We are ready!"

"Here we go!" Katie smiles as she like to fight again.

As both women done with their entrances and here they start to fight when there a sounds of bell ring.

**

* * *

**

**Gail- Hmm… That why I am curious!**

**Katie- Wait? What about our match is done? Can you write about our fight?**

**Me- Um, why I had to do?**

**Katie- I wants to see fight! Not talking!**

**Gail- Whoa! Take easy!**

**Katie- I am not! I am tried of them who never fight me! I mean, I got yet fight Beth or Melina or others too!**

**Me- Wow, Katie... Just relax!**

**Gail- Yeah! But at least, she like being a witch is creepy to me…**

**Katie- what? Who said that to me!?**

**Me- Um.. She did!**

**Gail- NO! She said that!**

**Katie- GRRR! I am going fight you!**

**Gail and Me- Uh-Oh!**

**Read & Review! ;) Any Ideas about different couples? I might put that story for another oneshot stories. ;)**


	3. Awkward

**Title: Awkward?**

**Couple: Beth/Mickie James**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters in the story! It just a pure fiction!?**

**Summary: Beth and Mickie are lovers but someone saw both are kiss!? That person saw the both women kiss then what happened next? WHO?**

**Read and Review! Please! :)**

**

* * *

**

In the Park Lots, Beth carries the suitcase as she put in the rent car. She steps in the rent car and starts the engine but someone taps on the window.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Beth spun around to see and it was Mickie James.

"Oh, it was you… Mick… James…" Beth grumbles at her.

"Huh? Hate me? AW!" Mickie mock at her. She enter in the her rent car as she sit on the passenger seat.

She can hear Beth scowled at her but Beth look around to make sure everyone is gone.

"Beth? Elizabeth? Are you alright?" Mickie try respond her because Beth looks nervous and check look around.

Suddenly, Beth made a quick move to kiss her. As her hands clasped on the wheel, "Well, should we go?" Her voice is shaken and feel get more red as she blushed.

Mickie's eyes widen as she glare at her. But She start smile as she grins at her. "My! My! My! Baby Firebird loves me!" Mickie grins at her as she see her face is turn in a red. Beth feel get more blush and feel her heart start beat it.

**Thump! Thump! Thump!**

"Crap…" Beth blush as she ignore her.

"Ha! So I was surprise when you turn a face…" Mickie said light giggle and she know Beth made choose to help Tiffany in last week.

"What you think?" Beth looks at her.

"It good." Mickie nods at her as she smiles.

"Really? Do you think Mickie likes?" Beth grins at her.

"Oh, Yeah… Mickie likes it…" Mickie grins at her as she leans to kiss her.

Mickie kiss her then it turn in a passion kiss and Mickie's hand grab her head pull to kiss more. But suddenly someone say to them.

"Um… Excuse me?" Someone said that.

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Both women eyes went lift up as they stopped kiss. They don't wants to turn around to see that person is Vickie? If it was her then she would put that storyline in real life!

They don't wants to involved real storyline on-screen.

Mickie don't want to open the window and Beth hope it not was vickie.

As both women spun around as Mickie open the window to see that person was Layla!

"LAYLA!?" Both women shocked to see her then they relief because they would be super freak out.

"Um… Beth… Mickie… In a love?" Layla's mouth is open as shocked.

"Eh… Layla… Wait, please don't tell anyone…" Beth nervous and she don't want let her to tell anyone about this.

"Oh BOY! I am going tell anyone…" Layla look at both.

"Layla!? Don't!" Mickie shouted at her.

Suddenly, Michelle laughed at her as she find Layla with Beth and Mickie in parking lot.

"Layla! Had you seen-" Michelle talk her but she saw Beth and Mickie hold hands.

"Wait, Layla saw you?" Michelle confuse.

Both women nods at her and Michelle laughed.

"Michelle?" Layla worried at her.

"Layla! You don't have to tell anyone about this! I am fine with this and I already know it!" Michelle smiles at her as she pat on her shoulder.

"Michelle? You know?" Layla glares as she don't know about why she is laugh for.

"Beth! Mickie! You can go! I handle this!" Michelle smiles at both and grab Layla to back in the locker room.

"Wait? I…. Am only here person!? Who… I… don't know both are…. Love!?" Layla stuttered because she don't get it. Beth and Mickie must be foe but sudden they are love…

Both women sit on the rent car and stare at both. Michelle said, "Um… Yeah… Only you… Not Vickie…"

"B-B-B-B-But!" Layla stuttered and Michelle said, "No BUT! I will explain you later!"

Michelle wave at Beth and Mickie as she good bye to them.

"WHY MEEEEE!!!!!!" Layla sobs as she is really got lost…

As both are gone to locker room. Beth and Mickie look at each other as blinked few times.

"Oh my god…" Mickie said a light giggle.

"Okey… That weird…" Beth looks at her.

"Yep, Yep, Yep!" Mickie nods and she kiss on her cheek.

"Wow… I think we should go now before anyone knows…" Beth look at her

"Well, let go?" Mickie smiles at her.

Beth's rent car to start engine and they went go.

* * *

**Mickie- AWW! Firebird likes me! Yay me!**

**Beth- I deny!**

**Mickie- I think Firebird love me so death!**

**Me- Oh yeah! I think so!**

**Beth- GRRR! I am going kill u! My name is not Firebird! DAMN YOU! I am BETH Phoenix!**

**Michelle- Hahaha what a cute…**

**Layla- Um… I am really got lost…**

**Michelle- (laughs) you will understand about later!**

**Layla- Not fair! Why Meeeeeee!!!!**


	4. Lonely?

**Title: Lonely?**

**Couple: Mickie/Melina**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters! Seriously…**

**Summary: When Melina got injury and had been order for out action in rings. It means she can't wrestle until she recovered! Few months later, Melina heard rumors about Mickie got Released from WWE. Melina was shocked. How she can say to Melina about stay to together or end it?**

Request to MelinaMickie4Eva

(Author note! I heard about Mickie was Released from WWE and it cause my heart is breaking… That true… No joke…) April 22, 2010.

* * *

**This Afternoon, Mickie decide to visit Melina's house because she would like to take care her. When Melina had an injury.**

Melina is in backyard and Mickie cooked for lunch. Melina was sat on the grass as she liked to watch beautiful of summer landscape. She look at her knees is hurt as she rubbed on her knees with hand. She wish to go back but firstly she need be full recovered. And Melina look at Mickie cause to smile. Suddenly, when Melina hears a phone is ring.

**RING! RING! RING!**

Melina looked at the phone and it was Maria. "Maria? What up?" Melina answered the phone line.

"MELINA! HAD YOU HEARD RUOMORS ABOUT PEOPLE GOT RELEASED FROM WWE?!" Maria shouted, she just find out about rumors was actually true.

"What? No, Why?" Melina said with a confused, she don't heard about people was released.

"Because! ... I think… You might not like to hear…" Maria worried, if she tell her about Mickie was released from WWE… Then Melina would be furious with WWE.

"Then… If you please… I need know who…" Melina said, before she sighed. "Maria, Tell me… I won't be furious… I promise." She said with a calm voice.

"Ok… it was Shelton, Mike, Jimmy, Kung, Slam Master… Well… There two divas too…" Maria said few words then stopped trailed off.

"TWO DIVAS?! WHO?!" Melina scream on the phone, she don't want to see her friends are released from WWE. Melina didn't hear about rumors..

"…. Are you sure… Can you handle it when I tell you who? I mean.. I do not want to let you be freak out…" Maria said, she don't want to see Melina would be super freak out…

"Ok… Who is two people are…" Melina worried, she want to know who is it.

"Before I say… Was Mickie with you here? Right?" Maria remember about Mickie always care her. Mickie and Melina are love.

"Yes, then why?" Melina whisper, she don't want to let Mickie hears it. She keep be a low way…

"When I told you then you should tell Mickie to know before she will be upset…" Maria whisper, before she gulped. "It was Katie Lea… and…"

"KATIE? ARE YOU SERIOUS TO ME?" Melina said with a husky low.

"Yes… Sorry…" Maria upset, she is afraid to tell her about who is second diva was released…

"Maria… Who is second diva?" Melina said with calm voice.

"It…." Maria hesitant for one minute, then she said with low voice, "Mickie Laree James…"

When Maria told her about it was Mickie James cause Melina's jaw dropping open as Melina was disappointed to hear it. "MMMMMICKIE?" Melina upset, said on the phone line.

"Yes, I am sorry… I just find out it during my interview and one man told me that! I was very overwhelmed!" Maria complained, during her interview and man did tell her about released. But Maria hasn't heard about few people Released from WWE.

"M-M-M-MICKIE was released… Are you serious to me?" Melina frozen, Maria wants to tell her to know…

"I am very deadly seriously… You need-" Maria was trying to talk her but Melina wasn't listen to Maria when Mickie call her, "Melina! I am done cooking! Want eats, babe?" Melina told Mickie, "Ok! Just wait second!"

"MELINA!? WASN'T YOU DIDN'T LISTEN ME WHAT I SAY?" Maria hears Mickie shouted at Melina. Melina told her, "I had to going now."

Before she hangs the phone, Maria said, "You need talk Mickie to know before anyone tell her then she would be totally upset!"

Melina hang the phone and she remember about Maria told her… Suddenly, Mickie sat on the grass where Melina sits. Mickie hold the water bottle, "Here" As she gives her. Because outside was very warm day. "Thanks" Melina said.

Melina have no choice for tell her do it, "Mickie…" Mickie hold her hand, " Melina, You will be heal for soon… Your injury will be gone when I am with you…" As she kiss gently on her hand cause Melina to giggle.

"Mickie!" Melina giggles, before Melina signed, "Mickie… I think you might not like to hear someone told me.."

"Hmm?" Mickie said, she want hears it.

Melina sighed, "I think… It about…" Her eyes is shut tightly, because she is afraid to tell Mickie to know… Mickie look at her face, "Melina? Are you ok?"

Suddenly, Melina scream as high pitched, "YOU GOT RELEASED FROM WWE!" Then it went silent, Her eyes still shut and Melina hasn't heard Mickie talked her. Suddenly, Mickie's finger lift it on her chin as Melina looks up at Mickie, "Melina… I know…"

"WHAT?! YOU KNOW? HOW?" Melina shocked, she thought Mickie don't know. "It was my last strike and I thought they give me a last strike warning… Then I knew it, they will released me… But don't blame me… Blame to Bus driver….. That make me late…" Mickie said, her voice was not happy with that.

"Mickie… I am sorry about it.." Melina surprised to hear about Mickie know what WWE are doing up to… Mickie said with laughter nervous, "Well, There few people was released… But… Katie Lea.. Too… Sorry…" Mickie know Melina want to fight Katie, but she was released… Melina was overwhelm as she stood up mad at her for few minutes… Suddenly, Mickie noticed her eyes were start to tears.

"MICKIE!" Melina exclaimed, she ran up to Mickie and hugged her as she sobbing onto her shoulder. Mickie was tightened her arms around Melina. She held on to the crying girl for almost an hour before she spoke.

"Melina…" Mickie frowns.

Melina sniffled and lifted her head up, "I guess… I am going be lonely again…"

"You won't be lonely again…" Mickie exclaimed, she wouldn't leave her side.

Melina took a deep breath and start to explaining, "When I got broken up from my boyfriend and… I thought… I was going to be lonely again… But one day later… You actually help me… Make me feel never be lonely again… You… Made me… Love… You… You saved my life… But… I do not want to be lonely again…" Melina sobbed weakly.

Mickie stared at her blankly, take in every word. She can't believe of this what Melina told her, "Melina…" Melina was upset about Mickie James was Released and she feel going to be lonely again…

"Melina, You won't be lonely again… " Mickie wrapped her arms around Melina's body. "You will be fine…" She soothed. Mickie was rocking back and forth, rubbing Melina's back as she cried, "Melina… You will be fine.."

Mickie released her grip on Melina and wiping her tears off her face, "Melina… I will be stay with your side for forever…"

"HOW? What about our relationship!? Are we breaking? How we will be stay together for b-" Melina said was interrupted by Mickie kiss her lips.

She felt her lips crash against hers and both women broken apart.

"Our relationship will be strong… We won't break. We are still together…" Mickie smile, kisses her again.

Mickie can feel Melina was smile, "Melina… Your friends will stay your side… Remember, I am always stay your side…" Mickie leans closer, "Trust me… You won't be lonely again…" Melina look up, she stare at her, "How?"

Before Mickie slowly close the gap between them, She feels her lips crash against hers.…

She can feel her lips on her it cause her body on fire… Through every single nerve in her system has just been woken up with an electric shock, She is enjoy and let her do kisses more… imitate heat… Suddenly, Mickie manage to change position so Melina was now on top and Mickie below her…

"M-M-MICKIE!?" Melina never know why she do let her do it…

Mickie smirks, "Take me… Whatever you want me… Because I would like take you but you are still injury… You are in charge of your own… Take me… You won't be lonely again…"

Melina kiss Mickie's neck to ear, "I would like to… But not here… Can we go inside… Because your dog is braked at me…"

"**ARF! ARF! ARF!" Dog barked at Melina.**

Melina scowl at her dog, "Mickie, Why you bring that dog with you…"

Mickie said, "Sorry… Butch don't like alone… So he come with me and he won't be lonely…" Her dog name butch. As they laughed and they get up… Both women hold hands as they enter in Melina's house and they left her dog in her backyard…

"Oh, Mickie… I would take you and I won't be lonely again…" Melina smile, kiss her.

* * *

**Read and Review it!**

***Damn… I am going miss Mickie James! Thank you for done work on Women's Division! We will truly miss you, Mickie! Good-Bye and Good Luck!***

Mickie- Wait! Why I was supposed to be with Beth then Now Melina?

Melina- Mickie! Just forget about this… You are mine now…

Mickie- But who told this?

Melina- (point at me) That person who made that…

ME- HEY!? What I do?

Mickie- Who I am going with her or you?

Melina- Me… I think we are actually hot couple…

Mickie- (giggle) why you don't have to..

Both women looked at each other.

Me- (walk away from them) Oh-Uh… I should going now…


	5. I Dare You!

**Title: I dare you!**

**Couple: Michelle/Layla**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all character!**

**Summary: Layla, Michelle, Beth, Natayla, Tiffany, and Mickie are playing with the spin bottle game… Beth dares Layla to kiss Michelle… Suddenly, Someone enter her room and saw Layla kiss Michelle… Who?**

Request to Shion Weasley de Katina (Message me or later!) ;)

* * *

Layla and Beth were bored in the hotel room. They have an idea about play with the spin bottle game. Beth and Layla called girls come to join them. Mickie have an idea about the truth or dare. When they are playing it and the bottle point at Beth choose to dare. Then Layla dare her to hold Mickie's red thong for five minutes.

"AW MAN! I DO NOT WANT TO HOLD IT!" Beth embarrassed, she hold her red thong. All girls are laughed at her. Mickie laughed, "I am sorry about it… You look like interesting involved girls…" Beth scream as light shoved her with elbow, "SHUT UP! Why I need hold with this?!" Beth's left hand hold Mickie's thong that was she wear it… Layla smirks, "Why not!? You said to DARE! So, I dare you! That why I remove her thong and give you hold it for five minutes!" She is enjoy to dare people make a huge embarrassed… Layla enjoy to torture to Beth.

Mickie shudder, "I need my thong back! Cause I am only here half naked!" She grabs the pillow and covers it.

Michelle giggle, "You don't' have to… Ask girls have thong and give you…"

Mickie freak out, she hate her idea was too evil, "HEY!?"

Tiffany laughed her, "You got!" As she put a hand of high five to Michelle.

Natayla said, "OK! FORGET IT! MY TURN NOW!" she spin the bottle… It still spins until it stops… "OHHH! It stopped to TIFFANY!" Natayla shot her back.

"NATAYLA!?" Tiffany afraid, she knew her will kick her ass for sure… "Truth or Dare?" Natayla smirks. Everyone stare at her, wait for her responding…

"Um.. Truth?" Tiffany confuse, don't want to asking for dare but only truth is fine. Natayla smirks as she glare at her before she questioned, "Ok… Do you think… kiss Girl is really good or bad?" Natayla like to tease her a lot. Tiffany doesn't like her question make her have a butterfly in her stomach. She was afraid to tell truth them… Natayla was happy, because she loves to tease her too much. But She never tell anyone until Natayla knew it… All girls stare at her as to heard her answer is…

Tiffany hesitant for one minute, "Do I have it?" She want to tell them need know or later. All girls' nods and Natayla said, "SPILL IT! I saw you kiss girl in past! NO JOKE!" Their words cause girls turn attention to Tiffany, "KISS GIRL?!" They thought she is not interesting with girls but she is engaged to Drew.

Tiffany blushed and said with a low voice, "Hmm… Good…" Then she covers her face with a pillow. Natayla smirks at her, "BINGO… I KNEW IT…" Michelle laughed as she pat on Tiffany' shoulder, "Tiffany, you don't have to hide it… It just curiously that all.." Tiffany put pillow down as look at her, "Really?"

"YEP! You don't have to scared it… Why not? Mickie have girlfriend! We have no problem with that." Michelle know Mickie have a girlfriend is Melina. Layla look at clock and told Beth drop the red thong. Beth gives her back and Mickie went to bathroom to dress it. Beth laughed, "Now… It my turn…" She spins the bottle… And it still spins… Suddenly, it slow down then it stopped and point to… "ME?!" Layla gasped, noticed the bottle stop as it point to her.

"JACKPOT!" Beth laughed, she want to revenge and before she exciting, "Truth or Dare?" Layla smile, "Um… Dare?" She has no problem with about dare it…

Suddenly, Beth's smile are grow widen grins as stare at her, "Dare? Oh, That fine… Now… Obey me what I say so…" Beth would like to kick her ass for sure… Everyone went say ohh and Ahh at her. "Obey you? Fine… What you say?" Layla mocked surrenders with hands rise up.

As Mickie came out from bathroom and hears Beth said, "I obey you kiss Michelle… Do it…" Mickie gasped, "BETH?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY?! DID I MISS SOMETHING!?" Natayla cover her mouth with hand, "SHHH! We don't want to let everyone hears us… Understand?" Mickie nods, she mumbled, "I need breath here….."

Natayla's hand off from cover her mouth, "Sorry…" Mickie sit on the floor, which girls were sitting on. She did just sit there and questioned, "Beth… Are you seriously? No joke?" She is not believe her, she think Beth might trick her in mind.

"No, Nope… It was my turn… Now, I dare her to obey me… What I say so…" Beth smirks, before she told Layla for do it, "Now… Layla… Kiss her on lip… Now…"

Michelle said with laughter nervous, "I don't think I can take it…"

Layla gulped, "It just only one kiss, that all…" Her voice was shaken because she feels not comfortant to kiss her.

Michelle said, "Just hurry up… Enough talk makes a waste time…" Layla nervous, "Yes, sorry…" Beth shove her to closer her. Mickie whisper to Natayla, "I think she is trying make a actually hot couple…" Natayla whisper, "You think?" Both women stare at them. Tiffany said, "Oh, Boy… That was really embarrassed to see that…" she hold pillow as she didn't want to watch whole thing…

Before Layla gently pressed her lips on to Michelle, Michelle scowl at Beth, "Beth, I am going get you that…" As their lips meet, they are still kiss… All Girls whoop at them. When they was going to broken apart but Beth told Layla, "Now, Stay… Don't move… You still kiss her…" Three girls stare at her, "WHAT?!"

It seems, she is enjoy to watch alike a strip club or real porn or whatever what she is planned up to… Layla scowl at her during between kiss on lips, "Seriously?" Beth smirks, "Yep… Until I say stop and you will fine… Now… I want to see more looks like chaste kiss." Three girls dazed at her question cause them feel weird to watch on live show… Both girls increasingly apparent, Michelle feels weird about something right… Layla hate to do but she have to do what Beth told so…

Tiffany said, "Oh, Dear LORD!" Mickie scream as she happy to watch alike a real lesbian live show, "OH MY GOD! I feel get hot here!" Beth smirks and her grins are grow widener, "Now… More Hot Sensual…." Beth enjoy to torture Layla's life…

Natayla shriek, "OH MY GOD!" Both girls are still kiss had soon turned into a sensual battle for dominance as they running all over body with hands. Beth smirks, "Now…. It takes off her c-" Suddenly, someone open the door cause all girls spun around to attention see that person.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Vickie shriek, cause Layla and Michelle are broken apart and scream at her, "VICKIE!!!! WAIT!!!!" As two girls grab her inside the room and try calm her down, "We are playing… If you don't tell anyone then-" They was trying finished sentence and it was interrupted by Mickie said finish sentence for her, "They will make you new member? Simply Flawless group?"

Vickie was shocked then turn smile and happy, "I WOULD LOVE TO!!!!" Michelle relief and thanks to Mickie always save her butt because Michelle gets involved trouble too much. Layla smile, "OH YES! We will make a new member is you!!!"

Michelle smile, "We will see you at Smackdown for soon!" Her words cause Vickie happy and walk away from them. The door is closed, all girls are relief about this… "Mickie… Thanks…" Michelle happy about this.

Mickie said burst out laughter, "HAHAHA! I can't believe of this!? Why we are doing this!? I mean… We are watch you doing strip show then suddenly Vickie shown up and saw you both kiss… HAHA!" She want to finish sentence but she was just laugh. All girls smile and join her as they laughed hard.

Few minutes later, they are tried and Michelle said, "Thanks…" Beth said, "Ah… I can't believe of this… I am sorry about thing dare game… Sorry about cause you kiss her…"

Michelle blushed said, "Nah… I have no problem with that…" All Girls stare at her , "WHAT?" They blinked few times and Michelle, "I said… I have no problem with that.. I am just fine with that…" She said, rubbed her shoulder with hand.

Tiffany and Natayla was amazed to hear Michelle is fine with being enjoy kiss Layla… Mickie grins as she closer her, "Michelle… Why? Are you fine being with kiss thing?" Michelle blush and more redder, "Well… I don't know… I think… We might already are…"

All girls stare at Michelle and Layla… Beth puzzled, "Wait… Already are? Wait second… You are loving her?" Layla clear her throat loudly to remind them she can tell truth them, "Eh… Yeah.. She is love me… We find out about what happened in few months ago…"

Mickie's mouth open widen as she can't believe of this, she thought both were not couple but until they said already, "What… How this did happened, Michelle?"

Tiffany whisper Natayla said, "Oh, Dear… They are already couple, that we didn't knew yet?" Natayla nods, "Yep… Layla!? What happened?" Layla said with laughter nervous, "Well… Ask her…" Her head toward point Michelle.

She said, "Well… Few months ago… We have party… So Layla and I decide to playing game and took drink… Well… It alcohol, that cause us are _not_ drunk… Then we are end at hotel and…. Well… That happened…" She said trailed off and she doesn't want to finished sentence. All girls trying figure out what she is talking about it..

Two minute went awkward situation was quiet and someone finally spoken, Mickie gasped, "OH MY GOD!!!! YOU HAVE SEX WITH HER?! That how you got drunk…" All girls are frozen and see both women said, "Yeah… It was shocked…" Beth's hand clench on chest, "JESUS CHRIST MICHELLE!? I am sorry about this! I don't know this you are couple with Layla! Forgive me!" She thinks it game is joke but both are real couple now…

Michelle said, "I told you… I have no problem with that…" Beth grins, "Wait… Are you enjoy about I told Layla so? Like almost stripping club thing?"

Michelle blushed, "I don't know!!!! I don't know… We are couple… I don't know if I can tell truth… Oh My God! Please don't tell anyone!" Michelle is afraid to tell truth everyone but she think few girls might will tell everyone. Mickie said, "Michelle! Calm down! You will be fine… We won't tell everyone, right girls?" All Girls nods at Michelle and Layla were relief because they are afraid to tell them. Beth curious, "Michelle… Layla… You both are couple? Why you don't tell us?"

Michelle said, "Afraid to tell you… I mean… We are not sure about we did doing thing… So, We try to explore with our relationship… It seems fine then we are couple…" They nods at them as they are fine about Michelle and Layla are couple. Layla questioned to Mickie about is ok to fine they are couple. Mickie told them, "It fine! It don't matter about it! Hello? I have girlfriend and I have no problem with that. You are fine with that…"

Layla smile, "Thanks… However… Beth, this is over or still?" She mention about Spin game is not over until Beth say so. Beth surprise and turn to smile, "Actually… It just only one more… That all…"

All girls stare at her as listen what Beth say to Layla, "Layla… One thing… Don't Break her heart… that all… That last one…"

Michelle feel heart start to flutter and questioned her, "You mean…" Beth smile, "Yep… I dare her to don't break her heart… I do not want to see you crying, That all…"

All girls smile at her they might think Beth have a good heart… Beth walk out from the room, "Now, this game is over! I need sleep! So… However… Good night! Don't forget I dare you!" She point at Layla said, "Don't worry, I won't!"

As she leave them alone in room and They might think Beth is really not bad person… Layla said, "Well, I guess… She dare me and I won't break your heart… I will make you feel happy." She smile as stare at Michelle. Michelle smile, "Thank you…."

Three girls went say aw. Mickie said grins as point at Layla, "Well.. I guess She dare you… Don't Break her heart…"

End-

* * *

**Aw! That cute! XP**

**Michelle: WAIT!? I am love her!?**

**Layla: Who said that!?**

**Me: Um… Someone told me…**

**Beth: MICKIE!!! How dare you cheat on me?**

**Mickie: I wasn't cheat on you!**

**Natayla: Girls…**

**All girls look at her: WHAT?**

**Me: It wasn't my fault… Someone told me do for request…**

**Tiffany: Don't blame her, blame someone told that…**

**Melina: Get off my girl! (grab Mickie)**

**Beth: HEY!? (Pull Mickie)**

**Natayla: hey, you… Can you find something Beth have another love?**

**Me: Hmm… Not bad… I will find it…**

**Tiffany: You better write it before Beth and Melina will fight…**

**Me: I am on! *write another story* Wait!?**

**Natayla: Hmm?**

**Me: I don't know who is going with Beth?**

**Natayla: EH.... That good question...**

**Tiffany: Now what?**


	6. Small Attire

**Title: Small Attire**

**Couple: Eve/Kelly (i know, i never expect of that... so i decide take a try) :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters! Seriously!**

**Summary: Kelly lost her suitcase with attires, Eve have an idea about new attire for her?**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Two girls are in Divas Locker Room.

"EVE!? I can't wear it!" Kelly shocked to see her attire is very short…

Eve smirks, "Babe… Why not? Look at you!" She dazed at her attire was very short and small… She can see her butt is little exposed.

Kelly stomp, "EVE!? WHO TOLD THAT!?" Eve said closer to her, "Babe… That my idea… SO… Don't worry about it… I would like to stare at whole your body…"

Kelly stuttered, "Really? Why?"

Eve grins and smile widen, "Babe… It don't matter about you wear pants attire… Make me disappointed… Now that was short and small attire are too cute… That makes me stare at your cute butt…" She smack her ass.

Kelly gasped, "EVE!? STOP IT!" Eve made a move quickly kiss her lip, "Babe… Do you want let me enjoy or not?"

Kelly blushed, "Um.. Enjoy?" She was not sure about it… She wanted to let Eve can be enjoy…

She said with cupped on her cheek with hand, "Good… Now, your match is up next… All I can stare at your little cute butt…" She shoves her out from locker before she leave. She smacks her ass very hard, "GO GET THEM!"

Kelly blushed and shouted at her, "HEY!? STOPPING PLAY SMACKS MY ASS!?"

Eve give a wink at her, "So?" Cause Kelly gets redder as blush. She ignores her and toward in the ring for fight Alicia Fox… During her entrance and she feel get weaker when Eve watch her… Eve was in backstage and stare at her body…

Kelly thinking, _"Maybe… She got point… She enjoy watch my little cute but… WHY I AM SAYING CUTE BUTT?! GRAHHH!" _Kelly get more blushed. During her match was kind short time but lost to Alicia Fox wins.

Eve groans, "Oh great… She lost? Oh well…" She watch her match was lost and Kelly went in backstage. Eve and Kelly are in room, Eve said, "Kelly? What wrong with you? You got lost?!"

She is not happy about her match is lost. Eve want see Kelly wins. Kelly said, "Sorry… I got lost mind about you say cute little butt cause me lost…"

Eve kiss her, "Don't think lost again… Okay?" Kelly bit lower lip, "If you are fine with this attire? I might get different attire but small for you?"

Eve grins, "I would love to see your cute small attire…" Both women kiss passion.

* * *

**Eve: What? I am with Kelly?**

**Kelly: Cute butt? Who said that…**

**Eve: Eh… I said that…**

**Kelly: (Blush**)

**Eve: (grins and kiss her cheek)**

**Me: Oh great! I should go now… (away from them)**


	7. She is mine!

**Title: She is mine!**

**Couple: Melina/Mickie/Trish**

**Rating: M (very heavy… I WARNED YOU!) (sorry, it might threesome…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters! Seriously!**

**Summary: Mickie's girlfriend is present. Mickie's ex-girlfriend is past. Now, Melina and Trish are arguing for take a girl. Mickie was trying to choose Trish or Melina but she can't because she loves both… Can let her to choose Trish or Melina for forever?**

Request to mickietrish4eva (message me)

(3x to update new chapters? I know, i just want to finished it... no comment about it...) XP

* * *

Meanwhile, Three girls are in hotel room…

"Come on! She is mine!" Trish shouted at Melina.

"No! She is mine!" Melina mad at Trish.

"Wait! You don't have to fight here…" Mickie scared when both are argue about trying take her.

Mickie can't believe of this, Melina and Trish wants her for back… But She can't chose one because she love both… She loves both so death and so she can't choose it… Suddenly, Trish had an idea..

"How about we can do trying Mickie and me when we are done then you will with her. It for challenge to let Mickie choose for forever?" Trish smirks, walk closer Mickie.

Trish ripped her top shirt and warps her waist with arms, "Mickie… WHAT YOU THINK?"

Melina scowled at Trish, "NO! OH, You don't!" Melina closer Mickie and ripped Mickie's skirt and kiss her lip, "Mickie, What are you choose me or her?"

Mickie feel become too overwhelm because Trish and Melina are ripped her clothing make her feel weaker… Mickie feel her body need them… Mickie want know why need them… So barely… Mickie have a idea about two girls can fuck her or around it…

Two girls are still argue over for her, Suddenly Mickie mumble, "Melina… Trish…" Cause two girls attention to her as listen Mickie say.

"FUCK ME… PLEASE… I need…" Mickie mumble, she remove Melina's shirt and kiss her shoulder, "Fuck…" Trish surprised at Melina, "What? Did she say fuck her?" She continue kiss on her neck. Both women are stand to watch Mickie doing something crazy…

Melina said moan, "I think so… Why she want…" Melina feel her hands are over her chest and Mickie grab Trish. Mickie remove Trish's pants down… Melina and Trish look at each other for one minute and Mickie feel become desire need fuck her…

Melina groan, "Fuck… What happened to her?" Melina can feel Mickie lick on her collarbone. Trish was amazed to see Mickie is look like a slave or pet… Trish said, "We need stop for now…" Melina agree with her. Mickie was going about to remove Trish's shirt.

Suddenly, Trish and Melina push her off for one minute. Mickie sit on the floor and wait for their command. Melina and Trish was amazed to see her behavior is looks like to wait for their command…

Both girls are whisper for few minutes and Mickie wait to hear their command… Suddenly, Mickie was surprise to see Trish kiss on Melina's cheek and smirks at her, "Mickie… Go sit on the bed… These Bed are wait for us…"

As there command are respond her and Mickie follow their orders, Mickie sit on the bed for wait their next command. Melina said, "Hmm… It not bad…"

Trish chuckles, "I guess, She wants us both… You think?"

Melina smirks and kiss on her cheek, "I guess… It might threesome?" Two girls look at her.

Mickie nods at her, "Please… I need you…" She took off her clothing and let them fuck her… Melina and Trish was amazed to watch Mickie doing fast to strip on herself… Melina and Trish grins, "So… You love us both? Because we are too good?" Both women stare at Mickie's body was naked and beautiful.

Mickie said, "Yes… Trish Mistress and Melina Mistress, Please fuck me now… I need it…" Her voice was very lustfully… Both women smile and mount her and enjoy to fun in threesome…

* * *

**ME: Look! It was not my fault!?**

**Melina: Why you little of –**

**Trish: (walk closer me) You…**

**Me: But! It was not my idea!**

**Mickie: Why you write another different story?!**

**Me: I don't know! I have no idea!**

**Trish: (growl) Sorry, it looks like we will kill you or punished you for worst…**

**Me: Uh-Oh! (ran away from them)**

**Three girls: GET HER!!!!** **(chase me)**

**Read & Review! ;) Any Ideas about different couples? I might put that story for another oneshot stories. (cause i got run out ideas here...) plz tell me what you like to see couple! ;-)**


	8. Wrong Color?

**Title: Wrong color!?**

**Couple: Lita/Trish**

**Rating: Maybe M? (Be warned!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters! Seriously…**

**Summary: Trish want to change color hair, and Lita too but they pick wrong color dye hair… Now… What color hair? Hmm…**

**

* * *

**

Lita visit Trish's house for enjoy. They decide to change color hair because they want to…

"Babe!" Trish laughed, she warps her hair with towel because she is done shower.

Lita smile, "I can't believe of this… It almost few months later after we got retired… Now… What you choose to dye color for hair…" She has the towel warp her hair too.

Because both girls want to change color hair, Trish smirks, "I choose Black…"

Lita shouted, "BLACK!? WHAT ARE YOU EMO OR WHAT?!"

Trish scoffed, "Why not? I would love to see wear black hair… Because I say so…"

Lita laughed, "Ohh! I guess it maybe you are turn in a slut for me…"

Trish laughed, "Nope!"

Trish said with a light giggle, "WHY NOT! What about you?"

Lita smile, "I prefer to try pick Brown hair… It like brunette…"

Trish gasped, "REALLY?!" They are enjoying teasing in each others.

Lita and Trish are laughed and Trish need go to bathroom. Lita sit on the chair and listen music. Lita want to dance for while so… Suddenly, Lita hear Trish start to scream. Trish scream was almost like high-pitched or shriek. Cause Lita spun around quickly to see Trish in bathroom, "WHAT HAPPENED? TIRSH-" She open the door and suddenly, she speak was stopped.

Her eyes stare at Trish's hair was… Brunette!?! Lita noticed her towel was on floor and look at her looks is different…

Lita was amazement to see her hair was Brunette…

Lita's mouth open widen, "Y-Y-Y-Your hair…. Is Brunette? How this is happen? That was my idea…"

Trish was speechless and try find the dye bottles suddenly, she noticed it and she pick wrong color… That dye brunette hair for Lita…

Trish show her, "I think… I accident to pick your…" Lita surprise to see that and worried about her hair should be… Black hair…

Trish said with a laughter nervous, "I think you pick my color at your hair…"

Lita look at mirror as she look at herself, she remove towel from warp the hair. Trish was shocked to see her hair was BLACK!?

"OH MY GOD!?" Trish gasped, she thought it must be kidding but no… It looks like real color… It was accident.

Lita look at mirror for few minute then scream at herself, "AHHHH!!!?!? MY HAIR!? WHAT HAPPENED THIS!?" She never know about it was accident to pick wrong color… Both women are panic and they don't know what happened…

Few minutes later, Both women are calm down because they was panic about wrong pick color hair. It seems like a switched colors…

Both are in Trish' room and they was silent for one minute…

"Okay…" Lita grumble, she comb her hair was black… She thought it should be brunette but it turn out by accident pick wrong color hair..

Trish said with a light chuckles, "Oh… I never do that… I am sorry about this…"

"Well... Your hair is now brunette... Damn... I was supposed to use that... But you pick wrong one..." Lita chuckles, noticed Trish's hair is now brunette. Lita's hair is black..

Lita said with a smile, "But maybe… It good thing…" Trish was confused about why she say about good thing, "What?"

Lita walk closer her as she kiss on her cheek, "Maybe… It your hair color for black hair… It stuck on me… And it was your idea… My idea for you… It like switch color…"

Trish said, "Really?" She thought Lita would be pissed off but she is fine with that…

Lita smirks, she push Trish to fall on the bed, "Maybe… Your idea is mine… My idea is yours… It might good idea… We won't forget about it…"

Trish grins, "Really? But what about your hair… you pick my dye black bottle was by an accident…" She don't know if Lita was upset or not.

Lita mount her as she kiss her lip, "No matter what we always choose right or wrong… It happens…"

"Well… That happens… We hate in each other but we need each other…" Trish said in a sort of laugh.

Lita smirks, "I won't mind it to use dye black hair… I prefer to keep wear color black hair."

Trish smile, "Oh… Wrong color again? That makes us love again…"

Lita kiss her lips, "Yep…"

* * *

**AWE~ XP**

**Lita: WHAT?!**

**Trish: You again!?**

**Me: What?!**

**Trish: You need stop to make different couple!?**

**Me: That was not my idea! It was someone told me!**

**Lita: (Grr) Tell us… Who told this…**

**Both women closer to me**

**Me: Um… behind you…**

**Both women look back but it nothing there**

** and both women spun around see me is run away from them**.

**Lita**: **NOT AGAIN!? **


	9. Love Chocolate

**Title: Love chocolate**

**Couple: Alicia Fox/Maryse (Don't ask me about that!) :P**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: About Unknown of rumors, Maryse and Alicia hold hands in public? Can anyone suggest about that? Hmm~**

**

* * *

**

Raw crew warned to Alicia and Maryse need stop be act like childless or fun.

Both are in Locker room and divas ask them about why raw crew warned at Maryse and Alicia.

"Tch' they think we are childless…" Maryse complained.

Mickie surprised to hear Maryse was show off… Few divas stare at each other and Mickie question to both girls, "Maryse… Alicia… Why you hold hand in public? What for?" They are curiously…

Alicia said, "Um… Do you know we are?" She thought they might know but they not.

Alicia's words cause Girls was shocked to heard it, "YOU ARE WHAT?"

Maryse scoffed, "Huh, What you think? Of course! We are…"

"Tsk, Tsk… Are you seriously?" Brie shocked, she never know Maryse and Alicia hold hands in public…

Maryse scoffed, "Why not? I love chocolate cake… Bon Viveur!"

Melina asking to her, "What? You like eating chocolate cake?"

"Bonjour? Do you know what I am talking about it…" Maryse laughed, point to Alicia Fox.

Mickie and Melina looked in each other for one minute and told divas to get out from room.

"Girls… We should leave them alone… Right now…" Mickie laughter nervous, she knew what Maryse is talking about it…

They leave both girls alone in the locker room, Natayla questioned to Mickie, "Wait, Do you know what they are talking about it?"

Melina laughter nervous, "Well… I think she mention… To Alicia Fox" Before Mickie sighed, "Honestly… We should going hang out for while…"

All girls agree with Mickie and Melina for hang out in party. While, They are in bar party and Melina called Maryse.

"Maryse… Have fun with eat your chocolate…" Melina blushed, said on the phone.

"Touché' Merci et ciao!" Maryse hang down the phone. Alicia said, "Well?"

Maryse giggle, "Oh… They leave us alone… I bet you know what I mean…"

"Eat chocolate?" Alicia Fox smile, she knew Maryse love eat Chocolate cake and her...

Maryse smirks, "Oh, Yeah… I am going eat my chocolate… Cause I am hungry"

END~

* * *

**Maryse- What? I eat her?**

**Alicia- Me?**

**Me- Um… Someone told me…**

**Beth- YOU!**

**Me- Run away from her**

**Mickie- (sigh) Why Beth chase her?**

**Melina- Maybe… She got another couple story…**

**Natayla- Hey, Have you see he-**

**Mickie & Melina- She run away from Beth chase her…**

**Natayla- NOT AGAIN!**

**Tiffany- We are too late to save her?**

**Natayla- What you think? Yea…**


	10. Pet Me

**Title: Pet me**

**Couple: Beth/? (don't ask me about that…)** ^_^'

**Rating: M (Be warned it… Seriously, Read your own risk!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters! Seriously!**

**Summary: Beth find out about Katie and Mickie James was released from WWE. She will be miss them because she wish to fight them… Now… Beth is at home by alone and waiting for someone come to see her… WHO?**

**

* * *

**

"Great… I can't believe of this…" Beth complained by her because she was upset about heard Katie Lea and Mickie James was released.

She is in her own home by alone… She is in living room and sits on the couch as watch TV… She was not happy about why WWE decide to released Two Divas was gone.. Beth knew Mickie and Katie are irreplaceable. But at least, she is happy because she has a pet…

Well… It not real pet… Her slave… Hmm… Maybe, It was her pet… Cause someone is interested into with Beth..

She turns off on the TV, Beth walk in the balcony. She noticed in the sky get darker. She checks her watch.

**7:00 PM~**

That cause Beth grins widely, because she already ordered her pet to must meet her master at 7 PM by sharp…

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Beth knew her pet must obey her… She walks to get the door to open… When she opens the door and it was…

"Katie… I knew it… You come here? Hmm… Why?" Beth smirks at her. Katie wears regular street cloths and wear black collar on her neck.

"M-M-Master… Beth is my master…" Katie whined, she knew Beth is so powerful of dominated women… She hate about no choice for disobey her but must obey her…

Beth smirks, and let her enter in the room… As Katie enter the room and hear Beth closed the door…

Katie spun around to face-on-face with Beth, "M-M-Master… What you want me to?" Beth told her about get rest first. Now, Beth told Katie. Beth went in bathroom and Katie is sit on the bed and wait for Beth come out from bathroom…

Katie was patient, she wait for Beth is ready. She was shame because she just surrender to her… Her thoughts was too many questions about why Beth ordered her to meet her…

Suddenly, Beth just came out from bathroom and saw Katie was sit on the bed and wait for Beth told so. But Beth don't want to be part the control her…

"Katie… You need stop act like obey… I just want you act like normal… please… Just don't talk act like something… Weird…" Beth feels guilty because she want know if Katie is really love her.

Katie sighed, "Okay… Sorry… Now are you happy?" She want know if it is all right…

Beth smile, "Sweetie… I just… want to know if you are really love me… Because someone told me… And it cause me feel so guilty…"

_**Flashback-**_

"Beth, Admit it… You love her mind and soul that makes you not love her.." Mickie sighed, she find out about Katie obey Beth told so. Mickie don't want to let Katie to act like controlled.

Beth sighed, "Then what I do?" She want know why she made a mistaken choice to let Katie possession as Beth controlled her.

Mickie pat on her back, "Why you do that but… Why not let her to be normal person and she would love you so death…"

Beth surprised to listen Mickie's words cause her to feel something guilty… Beth wonder if Katie is really love her then it would be true love…

_**Flashback end-**_

"Um… Beth? Are you ok?" Katie never sees Beth stare at floor is blankly.

"Wha- OH… Sorry… I was thinking…" Beth curious, she think about Mickie told her about earlier..

"Beth… Do you mean… If I love you?" Katie wonders why Beth asks about strange question.

Beth nods, because she want know if Katie wasn't love then it might cause Beth feel her heart is broken.

"Well… Of course… I do love you… So barely…" Katie said.

Beth surprise to heard Katie is really love her… "Really, You mean?"

"B-B-Beth! Are you all right?" Katie was trying to talk her but Beth was crying.

Beth not respond her and Katie walk closer to her, "Sweetie…" Katie's finger to lift her chin as Beth can see her. Beth knew it was her fault to make her slave or pet… It bother her a lot… But Katie love her is very much… She thought She is hurt her… Beth is only curiously why she is controlled her or let her to love someone..

"Beth…" Katie smile, kiss on her cheek.

Beth sniffed, "Really?"

Katie smile, "Just favor for me?"

Beth curious, "Well, What is it?"

"Just pet me… Cause I loved that way… It make me feel heavy wet… That makes me feel your bitch…" Katie smirks, she love Beth do something dirty way to make her feel wet.

Beth smile, "Oh, Babe… I would love to…" Beth kiss her.

END~

* * *

**Beth- GRR! YOU!**

**Me- HUH? That was not my idea!**

**Beth- WHY ARE YOU TRYING FINDS HER TO MAKE LOVE ME!**

**Me- I don't-**

**Beth- (give a big boot kick on my face)**

**Me- (Thud!)**

**Natayla- HEY! THAT WAS NOT HER FAULT! (See check on me…)**

**Beth- I do not want with her!**

**Katie- Master? Do you want me go home?**

**Beth- WHAT? YOU ARE NOT- (saw Katie have the black collar on her neck)**

**Tiffany-SEE! Katie love you! **

**Mickie- Whoa, is she okay? (saw me laying on floor)**

**Natayla- I think she is okay…**

**Melina- Now, Beth… You can with her! Not my girl! (kiss Mickie)**

**Beth- GRRR!**

**Katie- Master! No time to f-f-f-fight here! (worried) **

_Any request? Please~ I need new idea about different couple! TNA OR WWE is fine~ You don't have to be scared or afraid, just tell me know~ :D_

_Thanks~_


	11. Touch Me

**Title: Touch Me**

**Couple: Tara (Victoria) and Angelina**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters! Seriously!**

**Summary: The reason why Victoria attack Angelina? Because she need her? **

*Thanks to Melina&Mickie4Eva for tell me about another couple*

(Author Note~ This is TNA characters, If you don't like TNA then get out~)

* * *

"Come On! Come on… No time to sleepy!" Angelina complained, pull Tara to stand up from where Tara is sleep on the couch.

Both women are in the locker room and they should come out from room because they have the match next.

"LISA! We are late!" Angelina don't want to be late, because it maybe Eric and Hogan dislike to let us to be late… She try pulling her arms, Tara was lazy to get up.

Before Tara kiss her, "Tara… Lisa… Victoria… COME ON! ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND!" She tautly her names. Suddenly, Angelina noticed Tara was smirk widen; Tara pull her as kiss her.

Both women broken apart and Angelina tried pushing her away "What are you doing! Hey! HMMF!" She try to stop let her to kiss her but Tara kisses viciously her.

_Angelina thinking, "Fuck! Why she do that! Not now! LISA! I DO NOT WANT TO DO THAT BEFORE ANYONE ENTER THIS ROOM!" _She wish to scream her but no used because Tara mange it as she change position. Tara was top and Angelina is bottom, "KNOCK OFF! TARA! WHAT IF ANYONE-" Tara give a rough kiss her. Angelina knew it was definitely her fault… Because she knew Tara need her... So barely… Suddenly, someone say loud clear throat to remained them about somebody is here…

"EHUMM!" Lacey say loud clear throat to remained them about she is still here as she saw Tara and Angelina kiss…

"Uh-Oh?" Tara tease Angelina, Angelina push her off from where Tara pin her on the couch.

"LACEY! I AM SORRY ABOUT THIS! It was not my fault! That-" Angelina was trailed off as Lacey interrupted to finish her sentence.

"Was her fault… Lisa? Yeah, I know… You better stay away from her before Tara went to crazy about you…" She laughed.

Lacey curious, "By the way… What happened to you… um… Between… You and Her?" Angelina look Tara was sleeping again, "UGH… Not again…"

Angelina look at Lacey and she explain her about what happened to between Angelina and Tara…

**Flashback~**

"_UGH! I can't believe of this… I lost of her!" Angelina was shocked about lost Knockouts title to Madison won it._

Tara tried to explain her but Angelina whisper at her, "That is it! I can't be with you! You can't touch me back…" Then she leave her alone.

Tara was disappointed about this and decide to attack her for bit. Now they are fight in each other without any reason why.

After Angelina and Tara fighting, they are in locker room.

"Why! Why are you trying hitting me for!" Angelina don't know why she attack her.

Tara smirks, cause Angelina feel skin crawls "Well… I know you need me… I was trying touch you and you were jumpy a bit…" She walk to closer her and said with smirks.

"Angel… You need me… Come on… No time to leave me… IF you don't do it, then I won't touch you forever… Good-bye…" Tara tautly, she want to see if she need her so barely.

Angelina grumble, "FINE! YOU WON!" she hate to give up because she want desire to touch her because she make her feel so good.

Tara smirks and pin her hit on the couch, "So… What you want me do?"

Angelina blushed and give up, "Touch me… To make me feel good?"

"THAT GOOD… I will touch what you wants…" Tara kiss on her neck to collarbone causes Angelina gasping. She start to explore to her body…

**Flashback End~**

Angelina groaned, she remember about past, "That why she fight me… And let her touch me…"

"Wow… I do not want know what if you are already slept with her… Now, WE HAVE MATCH NEXT!" Lacey said, pulling Tara would get up as Tara could stand up.

Angelina pull Tara too, cause her to woke up, "ANGEL!" Cause two girls scared when Tara gets fully energy to wake up.

Tara smile, "Babe! Did I missing something?" Angelina was shocked to see Tara don't remember about what happened… By the due to Tara did just pull Angelina kiss in the few minutes ago.

Lacey said, "Wait? You don't remember?" She thought Tara should be tease or lie but no..

"Um… No… I don't remember…" Tara confused, she try figure out about why they are talking about it…

"Oh Boy… I will tell the beautiful people and we will doing first entrance… Then you… Erm… Better Hurry up…" Lacey laughter nervous, she knew Tara is going to be trouble for while…

"What? What are you talking about it?" Tara have no idea why Lacey is leaving.

Angelina furious and get blushed, "WHY YOU LITTLE! TARA! BULLSHIT! WHY YOU DON'T REMEMBER ABOUT THAT ALL!" She scream entire of the whole arena might hear Angelina was scream for….

* * *

(Sorry about late to update! I was study on EXAM! Now, I passed test… Thank god! And I might back working on my stories! :D )

**Angelina- YOU BULLSHIT!**

**TARA- Hey, No time to blame her…**

**Me- That was not my fault! Somebody actually wants me to wrote this!"**

**Lacey-Please No time to fight it-**

**Angelina- (kick her face)**

**Lacey- (Thud)**

**Tara- LACEY!**

**Me- Uh-Oh! (try to get away from her)**

**Angelina- (Grab me and punch my stomach) You bitch!**

**Me- UGH! (give a slap on her face) Take of That!**

**Angelina and Me are fighting (catfight)**

**Tara- (Check on Lacey is fine) Guys! No time to fighting here!**


	12. Screw Me

**Title: Screw Me**

**Couple: Awesome Kong/Melissa (Don't asking me about that!)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters! Seriously!**

**Summary:** **Once time, there was Raisha Saeed try to manger Kong but Kong is refused. She is disappointed about Kong dislike to be with Raisha Saeed. And she decides to go back that old gimmick as Cheerleader Melissa returns and Kong will be happy?**

**Request to Sky-queen3**

(Author Note~ This is TNA characters, If you don't like TNA then get out~)

(Please Read and Review it~ And please vote my poll… I begged you~) update~ sorry, this poll is closed!

* * *

"NO! This is over! she is no longer manger with me! You didn't want be with me! Bullshit! That why I throw her off!" Kong mad at her. Because Sardinia put accident to let ODB use DDT on Kong, and hit on the mental chair to lose the Knockouts Title. Kong leave them alone in the locker room.

"Fuck my life…" Raisha disappointed, remove her masked.

Lacey try to calm her down, "But! She wants with you! She will go back being a old gimmick Cheerleader Melissa!" Melissa already told Lacey to talk Kong will understand but sadly, Kong is disappointed.

Melissa surprised, "How you should be sure?"

Lacey trying thinking about the best way to help her, "I am thinking… Maybe… What about you should go back to old gimmick? You might save her life? While we are attack her?" She have good idea to help her.

"That good one! Thanks! But actually… I don't have old attire… I just threw away… Sorry…" Raisha embarrassed, feel guilty about use old attire to threw away.

Lacey surprised, "How about… We will made your new attire?" Riasha was shocked about why these _the beautiful people_ is helping her.

Lacey smile, "Come on… just Little bit helping?" Velvet Sky enters in the locker room, "Hey, just already made it!" She bring new her attire.

"OH MY GOSH!" Riasha surprised to see they made for her. It almost same cheerleader wear, but it add to shine with silver. She grab it to see it.

Madison questioned, "By the way… Are you sure about we will attack Kong?" She want know if it is ok.

Raishia nodded, "Yes, but just don't hurt her too much." Three girls nodded, "We won't hurt her too much. But just little…"

Lacey asking, "Do you think.. You could be go back old gimmick? Being Cheerleader Melissa?"

Raishia smile, "I would like to going back… being a new cheerleader Melissa!"

_**One week later…**_

No one know what happened to Raisha… Everyone want know if she is all right. When Awesome Kong is in TNA and Won twice of Knockouts Tag Team Championship with the same member Knockouts is Hamada.

While, Awesome Kong was talk about past have problems with bubba in radio, now TNA decide to rehired her again and Knockouts division was stronger and get better.

Suddenly, there a beautiful people are attack them, nobody know why they are attack. Sadly, Kong and Hamada can't fight on odds… Surprise to hear something music was old gimmick entrance is Cheerleader Melissa come back.

Everyone is cheered to see her back to use old gimmick entrance. Before she save them, "Actually I came to save you! Because you can't fight odds. But I can beat odds!" Melissa attack the beautiful people.

Everyone was surprised to see her back with old gimmick. But it was new gimmick and her attire is so different. It almost same cheerleader wear but it add some with shine and color is White and Black.

When She made a save them, but Kong and Melissa glare at each other. Everyone are worried about this.

Suddenly, Melissa want to say something truce. Her hand rise to wait if Kong accept it as they may destroy these the beautiful people.

Lacey was happy to see Melissa come back and hoped if Kong accept it.

Suddenly, Kong's hand grab her hand to shake causing everyone to applauded.

After their match is over, Kong and Melissa are in Locker room but Hamada and Lacey is here.

"So… I was very surprised to see you changed…" Kong didn't know she is come back.

Lacey questioned, 'Well… Are you forgive her?" Hamada and Melissa looked at her. Kong nodded, "Sure… I could forgive you… But just kept secret… That all.."

Melissa worried, "So… Are we back? I mean, I do not want talking about public… You know?

Kong laughed, "Yep, you got girl…" Causing two girls are happy see they are back again.

Hamada smile, "That good ending…" Lacey crying, "AW! I hate to see ending! BOO!" Causing girls to laughed together.

Melissa smile, "Are you happy when I am back to my old gimmick?"

Kong nodded, "You bet it, girl…"

* * *

**Kong- What the hell?**

**Me- WHOA! Just take an easy!**

**Melissa- So, someone told you to write this?**

**Me- (nodded yes)**

**Melissa- I see…**

**Me- Why are you not mad at me?**

**Melissa- Oh, just curious about that… I wonder why someone wants Kong and me?**

**Me- Ah, I see…**

**Kong- What the hell? Why are you trying trick me?**

**Me- I don't do it! I just want to finish today!**

**Melissa- Today? Why… Oh, Is that your birthday today?**

**Me- (Nodded yes) That May 30, I decide to quickly update this chapter.**

**Melissa- (Smile at me) Well, StarSilver9… Happy birthday!**

**Me- Thanks!**

**Kong- Guys? Why are you forget about me is here…(furious at me)**

**Melissa and Me- OH, Sorry and RUN! (Run away from her)**

**Kong-BULLSHIT! (Chase us)**

"Okay, sorry about late! Now, any requests? I need new idea for couple~ WWE or TNA? ANYONE? Please Review it! Thanks~"


	13. Hear Me

"**Hear Me"**

**Melina/Mickie James**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters, seriously.**

**Summary: Melina was Mickie's best friend. But Melina didn't realize her feeling toward to Mickie?**

"_I was listen that song and it give me idea~ I think it will be better or not?"_

**Song- "The Truth" by Jason Aldean**

**

* * *

**

**Four months later….**

After Mickie James was released from WWE. Melina and Mickie were sad. They never seen in each other, since four months ago… Nobody know what happened to her… But Mickie decide to call Melina for one day…

Melina was happy to hear Mickie but she is upset to her…

Mickie did tell truth her, "Melina, I am seriously…" But Melina didn't believe her.

"Yeah, I love you so much!" Melina thinks, it was kind of best friend thing of love.

Mickie complain, said on the line, "No, I am seriously… Did you realize at your feeling?"

"Um… I do not know what are you talking about it…" Melina said on the line.

Mickie sighed, and said on the line, "Fine… Never Mind… I will talk you later?"

Melina nodded said on the line, "Um… Sure… Bye, Mickie!" She hangs down the phone off.

Melina have no idea about why Mickie told her about something realize her feeling…

Melina decide to drive the car, she jump in the car and start car.

And she goes, and she turns on the radio. But Melina hears something say about Mickie. Causing Melina to turn up of volume to on the radio that let her to hear it.

"_Say hello to Mickie James!" Man said._

"_Thank you! Now, I made a new song for someone…" Mickie said with a lightly giggles_

"_Really? Tell us?" Man curious._

"_Yes, but I can't tell who. But I might someone will understand what I am saying…" Mickie said._

"_Interesting, Now…. Show us, we will listen to you!" Man laughs, get ready to listen her new music._

"_Thank you! And it about THE TRUTH" Mickie said._

_Tell em all I'm vacation,_

_Say I went to visit friends,_

_That you ain't heard or seen from me in quite a while,_

_When they ask you where I've been,_

_Tell em I'm out on the west coast where it don't ever rain,_

_And that I'm probably doing fine._

Melina listen her song and it cause her to realized it...

_Just don't tell em I've gone crazy,_

_That I'm still strung out over you,_

_Tell em anything you want to,_

_Just don't tell em all the truth,_

_Yeah don't tell em all the truth,_

Melina can't believe of this because Mickie do this for her…

_Tell em all I'm out in Vegas,_

_Blowin' ever dollar I ever made,_

_Tell em that I must be into something bad for me cause,_

_I sure lost a lot of weight,_

_Tell em I'm out on the road with someone old rock and roll band,_

_Living like a gypsy can,_

Melina was still driving and listen Mickie sing for her, causing Melina to crying.

_The truth is that I'm asking you to lie_

_And we both know that it ain't right,_

_But if you ever loved me please,_

_Have some mercy on me,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

Melina want know why she didn't realized at her feeling…

_Tell em anything you want to,_

_Just don't tell em all the truth,_

_Yeah don't tell em all the truth,_

_I still need you,_

_Yeah that's the truth,_

_I still love you,_

_Baby that's the truth._

"_WOW! THAT GREAT! BRAVO!" Man happy and clap to her._

Suddenly, Melina turn off the radio that causing her to stop driving and she parking in the around of near the park.

Melina have no idea about why she had a feeling toward to her… It maybe… Love?

Melina decide to call Mickie again, "Mickie? Are you there?"

"Yes?" Mickie said on the line.

Melina decide to tell truth her too, before she sighed, "Actually, I had been thinking about…"

"About?" Mickie want know what Melina is talking about it.

"Your song… I listen… I realized my feeling… toward…" Melina trailed off.

"Me?" Mickie said a little giggles.

"How you know?" Melina said, she have no idea about she knew it.

"Because, We are best friends… That how we had a feeling in each other…" Mickie smile and said on the line.

Melina sighed, "So... I guess you _love_ me..." Melina understand that why Mickie do love her...

* * *

"Awe! And Review?"

**Mickie- That was beautiful!"**

**Melina- Uh...**

**Me- What wrong?**

**Melina- Nothing...**

**Me- Come on...**

**Mickie- Melina?**

**Melina- I have no reason to tell you...**

**Mickie and Me- What? Why?**

**Melina- You will see...**

**Mickie and Me looked at each other, we are confused.**

**Melina- It about you decide this "Random of days will be soon to end?"**

**Me- I don't know... I have no idea about add request for couples... Nobody ask or request... I think it might come soon to end...**

**Mickie- Sorry about this... (pat on my shoulder)**


	14. I Dare You! 2

"**I Dare You 2"**

**Michelle/Layla**

**Rating: M (a little bit)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters, seriously.**

**Summary: A sequel of I Dare you! LayCool meet their rookie, Kaval, He don't want to be with those girls but until he find unknown discovery about them…**

**

* * *

**

_**Kaval P.O.V.**_

_I was in halls and talk on the phone, and I am still in arena. Well, I am rookie from NXT and here is my pro is two girls… I am stuck with them! Hello? Those are crazy! I mean, they tried make me feel better but I do not want be with them! It was so embarrassed! I feel like more humiliated… However, I am still losing because of Vince told me so… I don't like that one… I want wins! But it almost same me by Daniel Bryan, he is came from first season NXT and he was winless… And me next…_

_Oh yeah I forget about I am still talking on the phone… Must back talk on this! But I can heard someone cut the voice on the phone…_

"MICKIE? WHY YOU NEED MY PHONE?" Beth complained, said cut Mickie's voice on the line.

_Yeah, I am talking to Mickie because she was released and it was horrible to heard it and it give broken her heart… But at least, I can talk her for while…_ My thought was snapped out from reality by Beth interrupt me.

"Sorry, Kaval… But why you need talk Mickie?" Beth said with a light chuckle.

"Well, I just want ask hang her out for while-" I ask her but Beth cut me.

Beth was sighed, "Sorry, I don't think you will understand… Um… She was taken…"

My heart skips a beat and I feel dumb for not noticing it before. Someone took her! I am sure her boyfriend sure has good taste…

I curious ask her again, "Well, what about Layla? I was wonder if it is ok…" I rambled. _Yeah, I am still single and lonely because I am really shy but afraid ask to ladies… Don't laugh at me._

She clears her throat as she interrupts my idiotic attempt to ask her out and voice sweetly at me. "Um… I don't think you will shocked for this… Just please don't tell anyone about… her relationship with someone..."

It cause me stopped stand and still stand in the halls and I was confused, what she is talking about her relationship.

"Um… Sure, I won't tell anyone. But why?" I ask her because I want know why.

Beth was laughed "Well, actually… She with m-" her speech was cut short by a high pitched voice calling behind me. I told her quickly, "I will talk you later because two girls is here again." I turn the phone off.

"KAVAL!"

I don't even have to turn around to see who is it, because I know that voice. And there they are here. Michelle and Layla.

I see they still keep two championship of WWE Woman. Well, Layla is wear real one but Michelle wears same one of hers. I do not know why they wear co-op championship. They walks rapidly towards me, they have another pink shirt. _Pink shirt? God, not again… Because they do it… I feel like don't want with them because I hate them… _My thought was horrible because I just want out from them! But they dragged me in locker room and stands in front by me.

"Oh my god, Guess what we made for him!" Michelle start rambling excitedly, not acknowledging my existence Because Layla start talking with her "Totally, I think he need helping!" Layla apparently also forget about my existence, as she listens attentively to the blonde with a huge smile plastered on her face.

I just stand here and watch the interaction going on between the two. I was thinking about I would cut her Michelle because I want hang out with Layla! Oh, I forget about Beth told me about her relationship with someone… I wonder who is he. Suddenly, I turn my attention back to their conversation for a moment. Their championship titles belt are on the chairs now and the conversation is still going strong, they talking about me…

"Um…" I was trying to interrupt them, but they keeping talking and ignore me being existence…

It's really weird to see them getting along so well. I mean, they are still so close… I was still confused and thinking about Layla have boyfriend but… Especially now as she intertwined her fingers and caress Layla's face with her other hand, as she slowly leans in to kiss chee- HOLY SHIT!

I must have said it out loud because Michelle immediately stops her actions and turn to look at me. Layla's smile fades a little and her cheeks turn in pink.

"Yes, Kaval?" Michelle quizzically asks, glare at me.

I was very dumbly to asking Layla before I know they are… Love. I guess I was shocked to see Layla have girlfriend is Michelle? Wow… I'm sure my face resembles one of a dead fish right now, all wide eyes and open mouth. Michelle seems to have figure out where my eyes are focused. She just smirks.

"You and Mic-Michelle?" I stop gaze at Layla's face and now point to Michelle.

Layla nods, "Yes, sorry…" I guess she knew me, because I did ask her hang out for one day but I was going hang out with her again… But… MICHELLE? She with her! I thought she was with a man, but with a woman…

I see Layla tightens the grip on the blonde's hand. I am still dumbstruck. Michelle takes advantage of this and warps her arms protectively around Layla's waist, hugging from her behind. She touches the other girl's cheek with her own and her smirk grows as she stares right at me.

"What is it, Kaval? Didn't think I had what it takes to get this girl?"

_OOOH! SHE IS SO EVIL! _ _She must be put me in her games! God, She is very devil woman!_

"Because Layla is here and can assure you, I'm _more_ than enough." She says in a sexy voice.

_Damn! They are playing with me because it just gets hot in here! Cause I feel starting to sweat! Damn you, LayCool! Do not let your mind wonder that for! _I scold myself.

"Ho-How?" I gulped, want know what happened to them.

Layla tell me.

"Well, Before Mickie James was released. I guess Mickie helping me to like her because I was very shy person… And now, we are together… Sorry, I can't tell you a whole story." She turns her head a bit to look at Michelle, "I guess, I never really got over my feeling."

I was confused about what her feeling for.

"Oh, We forget tell you." Michelle says in cocky way and with a fake smile. "She always had feeling for me. Since Layla was draft to Smackdown. She was just too much of a coward to do anything about it."

"Hey! It not like you did anything about yours either! You like me too! Remember?" Layla snaps back.

And I am left on the side, Forgotten again…

"Oh, Shut up!" Layla playfully slaps the blonde's arm. "You know you love me just the way I am!"

"Oh, that I do. So… Very… Much." Michelle let go of Layla and now pulls her in into a passionate kiss.

_HOLY SHIT!_

After enjoy the show for a bit, I decide it's time to stops this. I clear my throat once.

_Nothing._

I do it again, louder this time. I sounds like somewhat alike a dog with pneumonia, but it manages to bring them back to reality. They slowly part.

"Yes, Kaval?" Michelle snaps angrily at me.

"Eh, Sorry about it… Should I leave you alone?" I asking them, I do not want see whole _thing…_

Layla just giggles, I think she's enjoying this. Before I leave them alone…

"Kaval, Can you locked the door please?" Michelle asks nicely to me. So as I was told by them… I just locked the door before I leave them alone… I think they will unlocked the door later, because… It her things… Suddenly, I decide run to the door listening…

"_Michelle, Please… Don't tease me like that…"_

I just jump in surprised and away from them, passing the couple people there, I went in the rent car and I drove away… I do not want hear about them…

I decide to call Beth again, "Beth? Are you there?"

Beth said on the line, "Yes, why?"

"About… now, I know about LayCool… They are love?" I ask her.

Beth smiles and told me, "Yep, are you surprised?"

I nodded and said on the line, "Yeah, but what about Mickie? I was wonder who is with her?"

Beth gulped, "Well, you know… The sexy Lady can do spit legs in the entrance" Cause me freak out.

"Me-Melina? She with her?" I was very surprised.

Beth said, "Are you going tell anyone? It sounds like she is worried.

"No, I won't tell them… Your secret is safe with me or their secret…" Causing Beth to laughing.

Beth said on the line, "Why?"

"Because I never know that… I never expect of that… " I nodded, still thinking about LayCool.

_FUCK! Do not think about dirty thing! Think Wrestling! Wrestling! Wrestling!_

_I guess they dare to play with my mind… _I shook my head in disbelief.

* * *

"LOL, REVIEW! PLZ?"

**Kaval- Holy Shit...**

**Me- I know...**

**Kaval- Why me...**

**Me- Sorry, i think they like tease in your mind?**

**Kaval- Why i am stuck with them... I do not want see or hear or whatever they do...**

**Me- Sorry, no idea...**

**Kaval- (sob on my shoulder) WHY ME! WHY I HAD TO GOING WITH THEM! **

**Me- Because you are only man? **

**Kaval- No! I am stuck with TWO WOMEN! They dragged me in stores, mall, eating, and Victoria's Secrets(store) by many times!**

**Me- OMG**


	15. Puppy Eyes

"**Puppy Eyes"**

**Maryse/Melina**

**Rating: maybe M? (not sure, sorry)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters, seriously.**

**Summary: Maryse is drunken, Melina decide to stop her.**

**Request to **_**Exquisite Scene**_

**Please Read and Review it~**

**

* * *

**

"Maryse!" Melina complained, pull Maryse to out from the car. She blames Maryse drinking too much.

"MELINA!" Maryse giggles, she was stumbled got almost tripped by herself.

The Valet man stares at two girls, "Um… Is she ok?"

"Yes, because she was drunk… You know?" Melina complained, try to bring her to back hotel's room.

"Need help? Because she looks like very heavy one…." Valet man trying to help her.

Melina trying pull her but can't because Maryse warp her neck with arms, "Um… Yes, please?" Causing Valet man laughed, "She is really drunk too much, at least she is not driving!"

Melina laughed, "Oh, yeah… That why I won't let her drive because she is drunk!"

Few minutes later, Valet man leave Melina and Maryse alone in the room, "Let me know if you need helps then I will help you."

Melina smile, "Thank you, you are so nice!" As Valet man left it.

Melina stare at Maryse is lying on the bed and still wear dress. But Melina would kick her ass for sure. Now, She decide to rip her dress… **RIPPPPED!**

"M-MELINAAAAA!" Maryse is mads but still drunk.

Melina point at her, "Don't do drinking too much!"

Maryse scoffed, "Huh, What wrong with youuuuuuu!"

Melina push her fell back the bed as she straddle her. Maryse looks… _apprehensive._

"You remind me of someone…" Maryse said with a light giggles.

Melina confused, "Huh? What?"

"I mean, you always love to see me drunk and you could fuck meeeeeeeee!" Maryse said giggle loudly.

"No- Well, yeah but not today… You wear too short clothing that makes me see disappointed…" Melina grabbed Maryse's wrists and pinned them down.

"Screw you! Bitch!" Maryse giggle loudly, Melina kiss on her neck.

"MMMMMELINA…." Maryse said loud moans.

Melina giggles, "Sorry, but just favor for me? Please?"

"No, way-" Maryse was about to start complain her but Melina give a facial expression of puppy dog face.

"Not that face…" Maryse groans, hate to see Melina always do that.

Melina pouts, begged her, "Pretty please?"

Maryse replied, rolling eyes, "Fine, What you wants me do?"

Melina smile, "Just don't drunk again?"

"Okay, I won't be drunk again, when you are happy now?" Maryse said with rolling eyes.

Melina smirks, "Now, that better..." Suddenly, she start to leave it, "However, you stay here. I need go _bathroom_... ok?" Maryse nods smile at her.

Maryse knew what Melina is talking about it. She took her clothing off and just only left red bra and thong. Because she think Melina will undress and just naked then jump in the bed with Maryse.

Maryse tired different sexy positions for show Melina would like it. And the bathroom door is opened...

"Oh, Melina... Where are y-" Maryse was about talk her but, Melina is full dressed! Causing Melina is smirks and Maryse can't believe of this what she did undress for her! But Melina trick her again... More likely over hundred times...

"Haha, Have you learned from lessons? It almost over hundred times..." Melina laughed, cuddled with her, "Actually, I think they told me you are really dumber..." Maryse mads at her, Melina continue talk, "However, it happens... But you are always fallen in my trap... Because I am very smart what you did for me..."

Maryse groans, warp her neck with arms, "Honestly, you need stop because I was very annoyed of what you did..." Maryse said with a facial expression of puppy dog face.

Melina giggles, "Not again... With that puppy eyes..." Causing Maryse grins and kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Melina- YOU!**

**Me- Sorry! It was not me!**

**Maryse- Then who is it?**

**Me- Um… someone ask for request…**

**Melina- You bull****!**

**Maryse- Fine, we will kick you're A$$!**

**Me- (Gulped) Well, bye! (Run away from them)**

**Melina & Maryse- Get her!**

**Mickie- Who I am supposed with someone… **

**Eve- Me too…**

**X-X-X-X**

_Now, I just want you vote my poll~ please? It was just want know! :) __review it or need request? Love or Hate?_

_And, I am really sorry if my grammar or spelling wasn't the best of all… But I really try hard for you to get the best picture of the story~ _

*Another information!* I was co-writer with MickieMelina4Eva FanFictions and I wonder if you could check out on her story about "Tearing Me Apart" Femslash.

But I just want give to open-mind for you interesting to read their story or not, that all.


	16. Newbie

**Newbie**

**Couple: Unknown**

**Main Character: AJ (NXT DIVA ROOKIE)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters, seriously.**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: When they arrived NXT Arena and their first time to see something about their pros was very usual…**

**Author note: Ok, when I was in New York and I check on my stories and there I don't know about "Random of Days" was almost nonstop. I mean, you like that story and I got Viewers over 4,878! It almost each week I got 100 viewers! Gosh, I would kept continue that story! Thank you so much! **

**Edit! "Hello, this is StarSilver09's friend. So her files were still there and she told me to update that stories. I hope you are happy."**

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

AJ confused, "Okay, why you are with me?" She want know why Primo with her.

"Well, you see… Mickie James was supposed to be with you for Pro and Rookie, but she was released…" He said in disbelief.

AJ look down and frowned, "I hate to see Mickie James was released… I was very upset…"

Primo pat on her shoulder, "That all right, you are here first time in WWE. And you should be not upset!"

AJ look at him and smile, "Yep, thanks for helping me…" She looks around for a bit.

Primo noticed she was hiding from something, "Is there anything need help?"

AJ surprised, "H-How you know?" _'Did he knows I was hiding from somewhere?'_

"Well, you are first person and I believe you was aware about DIVAS?" Primo raise the both of eyebrow at her.

"Um… How you know about DIVAS was really different?" AJ confused, thought he don't know about something DIVAS are hiding from everyone.

"Oh… I see… I know you mean… Well, just don't tell Vince! Just swear?" Primo give a pinky index to her.

AJ chuckles, "Okey… I Swear…"

Primo grab her, rushed to Other Locker Room. Well, not really locker room… It almost alike to Janitor locker room.

"Now, What you see Divas are doing?" Primo looks serious because he want know if she is kidding or not.

"Um… Last time I saw LayCool… are hang out around…" AJ nervous.

"And then?" Primo want know more deep answer.

"Well, Michelle kisses Layla. And I rushed out from their locker… They didn't see me there. I was confused." AJ feel uncomfortable when she talking about two girls.

"Oh… I see… You find out… That was supposed to be secret… Everyone knows but not Vince… He would kick us out. Anyways… You should talk them to know first…" Primo nodded, he was surprise because AJ knows it.

"Um… What if they are going kick me out? Or…" AJ trailed.

"Don't worry! They won't bite you!" Primo was laughed and pat on her back.

"RRRRRIGHT… I think?" AJ was laughed and nervous.

"GOOD! Follow me!" Primo grab her out from janitor locker room and going to DIVAS locker room.

Before they went to divas locker room, AJ questions him, "Wait… Does superstars know? I mean, men knows their secret?"

Primo nodded and whisper to her, "Actually, they already know… Some there gays too but not fully… Actually, you know Randy?"

AJ know Randy but still don't know why primo talked about Randy.

"Actually, he is bisexual. He have a wife and… Cena… His wife know it, so she had nothing about against gay rights… She let him with Cena… No joke." Primo whispered her.

AJ's eye widens, "WHAT?"

Primo shut her mouth with his hand, "Shh… It should be secret… Just don't tell it…" AJ don't respond him but only nodded at him.

"Good… NOW! LET GO!" Primo happily.

AJ was confused because he was telling truth about something they are hiding from everyone…

Now, they arrived at Divas locker room but before they enter. Primo knocking on the door first then they heard lady voice respond, "Come in." As they are told to enter it.

"Primo? What up?" Eve smile at him.

"HEY! EVE! How are you?" Primo was happily to see her.

"Nothing much, but just rest in here." Eve smile at him and noticed AJ here too.

"AJ? Did she have any problems?" Eve saw AJ looks uncomfortable.

"Yep! She know Laycool's secret!" He smiles at her.

"What? How?" Eve surprised.

"U-Um… It was two days ago, I saw they are hooked up…" AJ stuttered.

"I see... Thanks for tell me, primo!" Eve smile at him.

"No problem! I need go because I should be not here in Ladies locker room!" Primo smile before he leaving, he talks to AJ. "Eve will tell about everything you need know first."

"Ok…" AJ look at Primo leave her alone with Eve.

"So… AJ?" Eve pat on her shoulder.

"… So… Now what?" AJ feel uncomfortable.

"Okay, you know their secret right?" Eve said.

"Yes… Are you fine with that?" AJ worried.

"Well, before we will trust you… Are you against for gay rights?" Eve said with serious.

"… I don't know… I was… But I was wrong… I never see they are happy… I guess I am not against gay rights…" AJ stood and talk her.

Eve smile at her, "I see… Now we will trusted you but you are just new…" She added, "Newbie… Don't be afraid. I was newbie before. So I become comfortable with that."

AJ surprised, "Really? Wait, what about others? They don't know about this…"

"Leave them be. They will understand or not. If they are not comfortable then we might force them out. So, don't be afraid!" Eve smile.

AJ said, "Really?"

Eve smile, pat on her back, "Don't worried about it… We won't bite you!"

**

* * *

AJ: Great! Why me?**

**Me: Huh? It was not my idea… Someone told me again…**

**AJ: I see… I want out…**

**Me: Out? Wait, did you see something again?**

**AJ: YES! I wanna going out because they… **

**Me: Who is they?**

**AJ: Um… Maryse and Alicia… That was too freaky!**

**Me: Gosh, you need to be patient! And leave them alone as you can ignore them!**

**AJ: NO!**

**Me: What?**

**AJ: Um… I already see whole thing… I was trapped in the shower room… Wait until they are done…**

**Me: Huh? OH MY GOD! Did you see… whole things?**

**AJ(nodded): YES! I want go out! Because I do not want to hear or see…**

**Me: I see… Then tell them to know! They will be fine…**

**AJ: NO!**

**Maryse and Alicia: No what?**

**Me: Oh crap…**

**AJ: Um…**

**Me: See you later, AJ! (Run away from them)**

**AJ: NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**X-X-X-X**

**So, any need request? Because I yet get your request for almost five weeks… Sorry, I got run out ideas about couples… Forgive me…**


	17. Don't Leave Me Alone

**"Don't Leave Me Alone****"**

_**Couple: Eve/Maryse**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters, seriously. They belong to WWE.**_

_**Summary: Maryse is upset at Vince because he released her for something must to protect Eve' life..**_

_**Rating: M or T**_

_**Request: Lay-Cool Lover**_

_**A/N: Forgive me for long time no see you ya, You see I finally managed it and now... But sorry about late because of due to family problems is sucks, school stuff, writer blocks, and no motived. Until I heard rumors from FanFiction are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. So, I went **__**panic and check out my stories is still there but I think I had few broken rules from Fanfiction rules... And, I just quickly to updated my stories before they are removed. So, even through that I am still worried about my stories will be removed... :( And also, I heard there are about thousand stories was removed from without warning.**_  


* * *

Meanwhile, two girls are in the locker room and Eve found out about Maryse is released...

"What? Are you kidding to me?" Eve shocked, after she find out about Maryse is planned to be released for no reason

Aj trying to calm at her but no used because she is went panic mode.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING TO ME! ARE YOU CRAZY! I CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT HER!" She yelled at her.

"Just please, you had to know first before you can murder on my ears... So I would be deaf..." Aj don't like Eve is shouted at her ears is bleeding.

Eve huffed and sit on the couch, "Fine... Spill it..." She cross with the arms and glare at Aj.

Aj gulp at her, she never see that her behiavor was crazy because Maryse told her earlier about Eve is very easy to be rage like a hulk woman. "All right, I am sure you upset about your girlfriend will be released from Vince... But one thing that she don't want you to know..."

Eve stopped glare at and surprised at her respond make her confused, "Excuse me, one thing that I don't want to know? Is something serious with what?" She wants know about why Maryse refused let her know but why.

AJ open her mouth but closed for no idea how to explain her... She is thinking for a few seconds then respond her question, "I think she had no choice to save your job... To save your career and your relationship... Because..." She look at the door to make sure it locked, "She sacrifice for you. Love"

Eve stares at her, because she is still don't get it, "What?"

AJ sighed, "Oy! Just great... But I don't think we can talking here... We need find a private place to make nobody followed us."

"Okay... Sure... I hope you are sure about this..." Eve huffed at her.

A few hours later...

Two girls are in the Red Roofs Inn, AJ sit on the edge of bed, "So... Eve, are you ready for this?"

Eve sit on the couch and stare at her, "Well, I am listening..." She cross her arms and listen to her.

AJ gulped, "You see, Maryse don't wants to be with Miz to be pretend couple to catch everyone' attention. It because of Vince want they should dated each other to be pretend..."

Eve nodded, "I heard that but what is a point?"

Aj sit on the bed and look at her, "You know, Miz already know that Maryse is with you... But even through, Vince is still homophobic... Maryse did mentioned that she want with you then Vince declined and will to fired you."

Eve surprised at her respond, "What?" Aj nodded, "Vince don't want see women or men to do couples.

Eve gasped, "What? That is crazy! Wait..." She realized that something about Maryse want to save her career...

Aj said, "She want to save your life, she don't like Vince' idea... She can be jealous... But She decided to ask Vince released her for no reason. She did tell her friends only know, not Vince."

Eve stare at the floor, she don't want to cry now, "Oh, God. I feel like want to puke now." She can't believe of this.

Aj stand up and toward to her, pat on her back, "Sweetie... It is not your fault... At least Vince don't know you are relationship with Maryse. Please, she is loved to be act a 'bitch mode' but she is still in love with you."

Eve looked up at her, "Aj... Oh, God. What I am doing now? I am gonna be act like good person?"

Aj smirks at her, "She told me if you could do something 'bitch mode'? She would love you do that. Um... I feel so uncomfortable to say that... Oh, Maryse... I hate you." Aj grumbles at herself.

Eve confused at her, "What wrong? Did Maryse hurt you?"

Aj shook head, "No! But... It so awkward to say... Um... She would like to see if you can do a bitch mode will make... Um... Eh... T-turn on..." she blushed at the last of two words.

Eve' eyes is wide and stare at her, "W-WHAT! Are you playing around something trick on me?"

Aj blushed, "No... She said that is true... And so she give me a full details when you went a bitch mode... Um... sex with her... But I quickly stop her telling me about your sex life with maryse!"

Eve laughed at her, "I am sorry... But really?"

Aj surprised, "I thought you know that Maryse loved you are doing a bitch mode?"

"Nope, not really but she don't tell me... " Eve smile at Aj.

x-x-x-x-x-x

After Eve decided to turn in a Heel mode. So that was her girlfriend requested.

She went in backstage and see Vince was mad at her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"Well, you see, Maryse is gone. There are too many of good baby faces. So I decided to be heel?" Eve was very nervous about this. She hoped Vince will approved...

"Oh... Good... GOOD! That's girl! Keeping up!" Vince smile at her and walking to his office.

Eve huffed at him, "That was so..."

"Easy!" Aj finished her sentence, smile at her, "Well, that was quite good... He approved? I am very impressed."

Eve smile, "Thank you..."

Aj punch her arm lightly, "Someone call you. It your phone... I won't tell you..."

Eve nodded, "Right... " She is not sure if she can tell Aj is lie, because Aj is always prank to all people...

Eve walk in the Locker Room and grab her jacket but someone interrupt her.

"Girl, you make me feel so turn on." A woman's voice answered quickly. "And you're so fucking hot in a bitch mode."

Eve spun around to find Maryse standing in the doorway.

"MARYSE!" Eve surprised but she can't tell it was really a dream.

Maryse smirks at her, "Sweetie, if you are think about this is a dream. Then nope. This is a reality."

Eve gasp at her, but all sudden of her eyes is crying, "What I am crying for..."

Maryse smile at her hug her, "Sweetie... I wish you understand what I am doing my job to save us."

Eve buried her face in her hands, "Oh, Maryse... I hate you what you did for us... But I am sad to see we are in a long distance while I working on WWE..."

Maryse feel Eve shifted, "Don't be crying. You had to remember when I am always support you no matter what..." She took her hands, she needed to be close and felt a sense of relief when Eve entwined their fingers without hesitation, "I love you, Eve..."

Eve tilted her head to look into her eyes, Maryse feel so melt right now and she is only wanted to kiss her to know she is not alone... She have a love will make her feel so alive...

Maryse smile and kiss on her forehead, "Shh... Everything is ok... I am glad Aj got managed to talk you about this..."

Eve smile and hug her so tightly, "Yep, she is rookie... She is quite stronger... Thank you for save me... But I wish I should save you..."

Maryse said, "Nah, I don't wants to... I need off... I never get a break... Like almost over 365 days... But seriously. My body can't handle another one. Like wrestling too much, traveling and anything... Expect sex."

Both girls laughed, Aj stare at them in the locker room, "Well... My job is done... Back to work." She closed the door as she let them alone and have a wonderful time...**  
**

* * *

**So... Here go! and I am sure lot people excited to see I am back~ However, I am still anxious about did removed this story then I would be pissed off... Or new design make you uncomfortable to read it. If it yes then Let me know, I can put different website on Livejournal or wordpress or whatever. Ya~ **

**But do you have question for me then message me or...**

**Please Review? Don't be shy! :)**

Aj: *smack my head*  
Me: OW! What I do?  
Aj: You are really wasted time for almost two years! Shit, you never update for long time! We are so waited for you so long!  
Me: Jeez, I had problems with my family... Like serious situation...  
Aj: Hmm, I would find out if you are really liar...  
Me: Nope, I had a lot mind but often writer's block is not easy. Anyways... You are a quite scared me.  
Aj: Like how?  
Me: You kiss Kane is so crazy.  
Aj: ….  
Me: My God! Why you kiss Kane! He is sooo tall and you are sooo small!  
Aj glares at me: Did you called me 'small'  
Me: AH...oh shit...  
Aj toward me: I won't let everyone call me small... I am so stronger...  
Me: Ah... please, I don't mean it! AHHHHHHHH


End file.
